


Thursdays

by noodlecatposts



Series: ACOTAR Tumblr Requests [11]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Prompt Fic, mutual feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlecatposts/pseuds/noodlecatposts
Summary: 4. An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.
Relationships: Elain Archeron & Azriel, Elain Archeron/Azriel
Series: ACOTAR Tumblr Requests [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612852
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Thursdays

**Thursday evenings were Elain’s favorite.**

Yet, they always came to an end too soon. Elain watched as her dearest friend, Azriel, checked the time on his watch one final time, that familiar sigh escaping his lips. He gave her an apologetic smile, but she already knew what was coming. “I’m sorry, El, but I’ve got to go now. If I’m late, my brothers will never let me live it down, and I’m not sure my wallet will survive what it costs to get them drunk.”

Elain giggles at the thought. It’s a long-standing tradition that if one of them shows up late to their weekly drinking session they’re required to pay for the evening. Based on what she knew of them, it had to be an expensive endeavor. Especially Cassian, Elain thought. The man was massive.

She’d met the two of them once before. By accident. Rhys and Cassian had marched right into the little cafe she and Azriel liked to haunt with sly smiles and introduced themselves. Rhys was deathly charismatic, and Cassian promptly wrestled Azriel into a demeaning headlock, and said, “So, you’re _Elain_ , huh?”

Elain’s never seen Azriel so flustered before. She’d enjoyed that little glimpse into his private life and thought she’d like to see more of it. Be included in it.

What a thought.

“No, of course,” Elain said to him, waving off his worries. “I don’t want to keep you.”

They gathered their things and rose from the table in comfortable silence. These coffee dates—not that Elain was sure she could call what they were doing _dating_ —was a common occurrence for them. Weekly, even. Elain enjoyed them, looked forward to them. Although, more and more, Elain found herself wishing they might include dinner sometime.

Outside, they headed in the same direction. They’d split further down the street, but for now, Azriel gave her one of his quiet, modest smiles and lead the way. The smile was a mere shadow of the stunning grin he wore at times, rare and precious. 

Elain returns it easily, smitten beyond all hope.

“I’ll see you Friday?” He asks, tentative every time they reach this particular point of the walk home. As if Elain would ever dream of canceling. She planned her week around these quiet little moments with him.

“Absolutely,” Elain breathes as they pause at a crosswalk. 

Azriel watches the pedestrian light, waiting for it to give them the clear to cross. On the other side of the street, they’ll part ways. Elain will head for her home, and Azriel will venture into the nightlife, seeking out his brothers and their chaos. The light turns all too soon.

“Goodnight, El,” Azriel tells her. “Let me know when you’ve made it home safe.”

She rolls her eyes, but his worries are greatly appreciated, make her heart warm with fondness. He has such a big heart. “Yes, sir.”

That earns her a soft laugh. “Night Azriel.”

Elain is about to leave him when something possesses Elain to stop, turn her head and look at him. There’s a question that’s been haunting her for weeks now, and all of a sudden, she’s ready to take the chance.

Yet, at the same time, Azriel leans forward to kiss her cheek. He misses his intended target, though, when Elain moves, and his lips make the briefest contact with her own. Elain gasps, surprised. Elated.

She steps in close for another.

Azriel pulls away quickly, mortification making his eyes wide and his cheeks pale. Her friend stammers out a quick apology. “Elain! I’m so sorry—I was trying to kiss you on the cheek, but—“

Elain laughs, a little nervously. She can feel the heat on her cheeks, but she’s not embarrassed at all. She can feel that her smile is big. Goofy.

“It’s okay,” Elain consoles him quickly, cutting him off. “Believe me, I don’t mind at all.”

“Really?” His voice is full of disbelief.

“Actually, I was going to ask before you so rudely interrupted,” Elain teases enjoying the way Azriel’s neck turns red as he ducks his head, “would you like to go out, sometime? For more than just coffee?”

It’s silent. And for a moment Elain spirals. He’s going to say no.

Then, in a quick and breathless voice, Azriel asks, “Would you like to go now?”

Elain laughs. This time the sound is pleased. “What about your brothers?”

“They’ll survive without me.” Azriel’s giving her one to those rare smiles that she likes so much. He seems to consider what he said, “Probably.”

“Well, are you certain you’re willing to take the chance?” Elain teases.

“I’d say it’s worth the risk,” Azriel offers his hand to her, but Elain steps closer to him, still smiling. Suddenly, he looks a little nervous.

“I think so, too,” she tells him and kisses him.


End file.
